


A Proposal...

by notjustmom



Series: Proof [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	A Proposal...

"Marry me."

John sat up in bed, startled out of sleep. He looked down at the man next to him who seemed to be fast asleep.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmmmph, huh? what?"

"You uhm, may have just asked me to marry you -"

"Damn it. No... no. no. No! This was not how it was supposed to go -" Sherlock jumped out of bed, threw his robe on and grabbed his laptop. "See? See, this was not supposed to happen until after dessert." John looked at the screen, and indeed, "Ask John to Marry Me: 11 pm. It is most definitely not supposed to occur at.." He looked at the time, 4:33 am. "I hadn't even scheduled anything for now. We are meant to be asleep - "

John took the laptop away and placed it on the floor. "Yes." He whispered as he pulled the still slightly quivering detective into a kiss.

"Yes, to what, John?" Sherlock narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, I will marry you."

"But, no. Wait. That wasn't supposed to happen. No, that, hmmm, I had thought you might be amenable, but I don't want you to think - Damn. It's ruined. Already. I had planned for all kinds of things that could ruin today, but 'proposing while deeply asleep' was NOT one of them." Sherlock turned from John, pulled his robe around him and flopped on the edge of the bed in a huff.

John sat thinking furiously. Why is today important? Why would Sherlock plan in such detail for tod- Oh. OH. Damn. "Today is the first year anniversary of the day I kissed you."

Sherlock nodded.

"You've been planning this since when, exactly?"

"Since the first morning after we woke up in the same bed."

John's eyes popped, but he recovered in record time. "How about we start over?"

Sherlock turned to look at him. "You mean you will delete this?"

John nodded.

"Promise?"

"Can you act a bit surprised when I-"

John put a finger to Sherlock's lips and shook his head. "Shhh...Don't spoil the surprise."


End file.
